Guardians:Fellowship Book 1:Of Entrances
by Warriormaid
Summary: Kestrel Rowan Eradoni is a normal girl-or so she thinks. But when she and her suddenly Mary Sue friend are pulled into Middle-Earth, she discovers that she is the last heir of the Guardians. But who are they?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is possibly part of a series in different fandoms. If you have any ideas about where I should take Kestrel and Angel next, please tell me! If I know enough about the fandom, I might possibly take them there.**

**Disclaimer: I own Kestrel and Angel.**

Chapter 1

Kestrel Rowan Eradoni was an outcast and a recluse. She was tall, about 5'9", with auburn hair and green eyes. She was a bookworm and extremely intelligent.

On the other hand, Angel Destiny Litwell was femininely short, only 5 feet even. Angel had chocolate brown hair with natural golden highlights and luscious brown eyes. She was the most popular girl in her grade, but still, she was Kestrel's best friend. Until one day…

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Kestrel was sitting on the floor of Angel's huge room. The two girls were talking about Kestrel's latest obsession – Lord of the Rings. They had just finished the movies, and were now talking about Legolas and Aragorn when Angel suddenly exclaimed, "liek, eragon's soo hot!11but orlando bloom is 2…"

"Angel! It's ARAGORN, not Eragon! I got over that like in fifth grade! And we're not talking about actors, we're talking about the characters!" Kestrel suddenly stopped her tirade and looked at her friend strangely. "Wait, what the heck are you doing?"

But Angel wasn't paying attention to her. She was flouncing around the room as if waltzing with an invisible suitor. "and then,liek,ill be at the ball,and then eragon and orlando bloom will be fightin 2 dance with me…"

_Is it just me, or does Angel sound like a Mary Sue?_ thought Kestrel as she put her head in her hands. "Angel, they're ARAGORN AND LEGOLAS! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?"

Angel just kept on dancing around the room. "and then ill go and kill a nasgul but ill be almost dead and then eragon will kiss me until im well…"

Kestrel got up and prepared to storm out of the room. But when she yanked open the door, she saw a blackness. Kestrel started to slam the door, but the void was sucking her in. As she felt herself falling into the void, she heard Angel screaming. A fierce wind was whipping around Angel's room, ripping the posters from the wall and making the curtains flutter. Angel was also being sucked in.

"liek,whats happenin?"

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

And then Angel's room disappeared and darkness surrounded both of them.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

The girls suddenly fell out of the darkness and onto a hill. Both were dressed in strange clothes. Kestrel had a black tunic, black leggings, a dark red travel cloak, a sword and dagger belted around her waist, and a bow and quiver on her back. All Angel had was a long pink velvet dress, and was that a HALO? They could see five people coming towards them. Suddenly Kestrel gasped. If her eyes weren't mistaken, they looked like four hobbits and Aragorn! Had they really landed in Middle-earth?

"Angel, I think we're in Middle-earth!" Kestrel desperately tried to remember everything that would happen, but to her surprise, her mind was blank. She only knew what the book and movie said up until then. Suddenly she heard a joyful exclaimation.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!"

The hobbits, for that was what they were, were indistinctively muttering among themselves. Suddenly a man came right up the hill. _Strider, that was his name._ remembered Kestrel.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Kestrel strove to keep her voice from shaking as she replied, "My name is Kestrel. My friend over there is Angel." Angel had wandered away and was muttering about her dress. "liek, its so pretty1i look liek a princess!now eragon will luv me 4evs!"

"Folk here call me Strider." He nodded slightly. "Kestrel – like the hawk?"

"Yes, like the hawk."

"I see you carry a sword. Can you use it?"

Kestrel was stunned at the answer that came unbidden from her mouth. "Yes. And this bow, too." By this time Angel had wandered back. Catching sight of Strider, she exclaimed, "liek, your so hot!11what is ur name?"

Strider stared at Kestrel, brows raised. "What is she saying?"

"She's been like that for a hour. Don't ask me what she's saying – I have no idea."

"Where are you from?" Strider asked.

Kestrel sighed. "In reality, I don't know. Now please don't ask any questions"– she held up a hand–"I'll tell you all some other time."

Strider smiled. "I will hold you to your word. Come with us; we're going to Rivendell to see Lord Elrond. Maybe he can help you."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Kestrel agreed to travel with Strider and the hobbits to Rivendell; however, they also all agreed that they needed to take Angel along, however annoying she was. To put it in Kestrel's words, "We can't just leave her behind! She isn't normally like this! Maybe Elrond, or better yet, Gandalf will help."

"You know of Gandalf?" Frodo asked in astonishment.

"Yes, of course. Doesn't everybody?"

"It does seem like he is very well known…"

The sun was sinking when they reached the top of another hill, topped with ruins. "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight." Strider said. The four hobbits, plus Angel, settled down under an outcrop. Opening his pack, Strider pulled out four short swords, just the right size for hobbits. He tossed one to each hobbit.

"These are for you. Keep them close. Kestrel and I are going to have a look around. Stay here." he said, looking at her. Kestrel nodded, and they went down the hill, branching off in opposite directions. Behind her, Kestrel could hear Angel. "but,liek,suber hotti,wont u stay here with me,ur twoo luv?"

Somehow, Kestrel discovered that she knew how to use the bow, if not the sword just yet. And she had never taken an archery class in her life! This whole warrior thing wasn't an act, either. Kestrel really knew what she was doing.

She looked up at the hobbits, and to her surprise and dismay they had a fire going. Suddenly there was a commotion up there, the fire went out, and she heard, "Oh, that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!"_ Pippin._ she groaned.

Kestrel heard the cry of a Nazgûl suddenly. She looked down to the bottom of the hill. Five black shapes could be seen riding up. She circled to the back of the hill, unsure whether to find Strider or to go back to the hobbits…and Angel.

Suddenly she saw a dark shape come from the other direction. She unsheathed her sword, preparing to attack if need be, though she remembered from somewhere that the Nazgûl were neither living nor dead.

But then it came close enough that Kestrel could see its face. It was Strider! "Strider, they're in danger."

"I saw too."

"The Nazgûl have started to ascend the hill. If we don't act quickly, who knows what they'll do to the hobbits?"

"Come! We must go to them." He sprang up lightly, finding a path up towards the ruins of the watchtower. Kestrel followed him.

Looking around at the top of the hill, she could see the slumped forms of Sam, Pippin, and Merry, but Frodo was nowhere to be found. A Black Rider was standing over something, however. She shouted out the challenge that leapt unbidden to her mind.

"Come to me, Black Rider! I am the Hunting Hawk! Come to me and perish!" Another Nazgûl turned around and saw Kestrel. It advanced menacingly towards her.

Strider was at the remmants of the fire. When he saw Kestrel and the Black Rider, he picked up a stick whose end was still burning. Coaxing it back to light, he shouted, "Kestrel! Catch!" and threw the stick down to her while taking another one for himself.

She caught it with ease. Not exactly knowing what it was for, she tried using it as a second sword, thrusting it into the folds of the Black Rider's cloak. It caught fire, and the Nazgûl hurried away.

At the same time Kestrel was busy with a second Black Rider, Strider came leaping down and flew at the first Nazgûl Kestrel had noticed. Suddenly, as Kestrel blocked a slice of the Black Rider's sword, Frodo appeared at Strider's feet, something clutched in one hand. He was obviously in pain.

Strider shouted, "Kestrel! You take a look at Frodo. I'll take the rest of the Nazgûl!" Kestrel nodded and hurried to Frodo's side. The other hobbits were already there.

Sam looked up hopefully. "Can you help him, Kestrel?"

"I'm no healer." Kestrel shook her head.

Suddenly there was a spark, then a whole shower of glitter to the west. A Black Rider rode away fearfully, with a figure on a snow-white horse after it. Kestrel sighed. _Yes, Angel's definitely a Mary Sue. The glitter gave it away. Now what am I going to do with her? I don't want a Mary Sue messing up this otherwise AWESOME experience!_

Strider finally came back. Sam looked up again. "Strider! Help him, Strider!" Strider picked up a dagger lying next to Frodo's shoulder, which Kestrel hadn't noticed.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." The blade of the dagger dissolved as the three hobbits and Kestrel looked on. Strider threw the hilt aside. He picked Frodo up and slung him over his shoulder. "We need to move."

Kestrel looked around. "Where's Angel?"

"I haven't seen her since we left the hobbits."

"I have. She was riding off into the distance, chasing a Nazgûl." Suddenly Angel came riding up on the snow white horse. "liek,i killed a nasgul with my magic!1im so awsome!1arnt i,eragon?"

For the most part, they ignored her and prepared to leave. Kestrel muttered, "You didn't kill it. It can't be killed. And also, I dispatched two."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

The seven were running through the forest. Or rather, six, because Angel was riding her horse.

"You know if you put Frodo on that, he might get to live." Kestrel commented.

Angel said, "but, liek, this is MY horsie!its mine!my own!my precious…"

"Do you know who you sound like?" asked Kestrel.

Angel continued, "horsie!11"

"Hurry!" Strider said.

In between gasps, Sam said, "We're…six…days…from…Rivendell! He'll…never…make …it!"

Frodo whispered something indistinct. But Strider must have understood, for he said, "Hold on, Frodo!"

Suddenly Frodo cried out, "GANDALF!"

After half an hour of hard running, they finally stopped in a clearing. Strider lay Frodo down. Strange sounds are coming from him, like the cries of the Nazgûl. Sam hurriedly knelt by his side and felt his forehead.

"Mr. Frodo? He's going cold!" he exclaimed to Strider.

Pippin asked, "Is he going to die?"

"He's passing into the Shadow world. He will soon become a Wraith like them." Strider said.

Suddenly, a piercing shriek split the air._ Nazgûl._ Kestrel guessed. Frodo cried out, as if in answer to the call.

"They're close." stated Merry.

Strider beckoned Sam close to him. "Sam, do you know _athelas_ plant?"

Sam's face was a mask of puzzlement. "_Athelas_?"

"Kingsfoil." Strider said.

Sam's face cleared up as understanding dawned on him. "Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed!"

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Sam ran into the surrounding forest. Strider followed him, but not before saying to Kestrel, "Keep an eye on them. If there's any change in Frodo's condition, any at all, call for me." Kestrel nodded.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Half an hour passed before Sam and Strider returned. They had with them a beautiful Elf-lady on a white horse. Kestrel compared her to Angel, who was sleeping on the other side of the clearing. The Elf was much more fitting to the world, and she looked much more natural. The gray-blue dress helped, too, in stark contrast to Angel's bright pink glittery gown.

Merry asked in an awed voice, "Who is she?"

"She's an Elf." Sam replied. Strider and the Elf knelt at Frodo's side. Strider chewed some of the _athelas_ and applied it to Frodo's ugly wound.

"He's fading!" the Elf said to Strider. Frodo gasped. "He's not going to last. We must take him to my father. I've been looking for you for two days." she continued.

Merry asked, "Where are you taking him?" Strider lifted Frodo onto the Elf-lady's horse.

"There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." The Elf said. Then the two started talking in a language that Kestrel knew was Elvish, though she didn't know any of it.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked. Kestrel shrugged. The only thing that they could understand was the Elf saying, "I do not fear them."

And then, as the Elf mounted the horse behind Frodo, Strider said, "Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back." Arwen, the Elf-lady, said something to the horse, and they galloped off.

Sam exclaimed, "What are you doing? The Wraiths are still out there!"

As they made their own slow way to Rivendell, Kestrel asked, "Who was that?"

Strider replied, his eyes far off in the distance, "Arwen Undómiel, daughter of Elrond. She is taking Frodo to Rivendell, where he might be saved. But I fear for her. The Wraiths will be on their trail, and Asfaloth can only run so fast."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Six days of hard traveling later, they finally reached Rivendell. Kestrel had to stifle a gasp of wonder as she looked on the Elven-city.

"Frodo should be healed by now." Strider said.

An Elf appeared from the gate. "He is not yet healed, but he is surely out of danger. Nothing a few more days of sleep can't cure."

Strider bowed. "Elrond." Following suit, Kestrel and the hobbits bowed too. Elrond's gaze swept over them all and finally came to rest on Kestrel. "Kestrel Eradoni. Your name is known to me."

Unable to stop herself, she blurted out, "Do you know where Angel is?"

"Angel? The young Human on a white horse? Yes, she passed through these gates three days ago. I could not make anything of what she said, but she is in Rivendell." Elrond replied.

Kestrel sighed. _Still Mary Sue. I hope that Elrond can clear it up._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Kestrel and Angel.**

Chapter 2

That night, Elrond came to find Kestrel. She was curious about what he meant when he said, "Your name is known to me."

"Kestrel Eradoni." Elrond said, startling her from where she sat, looking over Rivendell. "I would like to tell you something."

Kestrel got up and followed Elrond to the balcony. When they got there, he said, "I know why you are here. For it was I who summoned you."

Shocked into silence, Kestrel could only whisper, "Summoned me?"

"Kestrel Eradoni, do you know who you are?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know who you REALLY are?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm a human from Earth."

"No. That is not who you are. You are a member of the Guardians, a race of warriors who don't belong to any world. They help every world as necessary, fighting against the evil and aiding the good. Do you know what your last name means?"

"No."

"It means "our hope" in the language of the Guardians. For that is what you are. The last hope of the Guardians."

"How do you know all this?"

"I am a Guardian also."

"But then how am I the last hope?"

"You are the only one of your generation. Without you, our legacy will die out. Have you ever wondered why you were called 'Kestrel'?"

"Yes. It's a weird name, isn't it?"

"But fitting. You are from the Hawk Clan, the clan of speed and strength. You were once a normal Guardian heir. But when the Destroyers, the race of evil, found the village where you were all living on the world of Yetali, they destroyed it and killed all the children. Or so they thought. For your parents were Guardians too. They managed to escape and brought you to Earth. This happened three years ago, when you were thirteen."

"Then how do you explain me having memories of when I was little?"

"Those were planted in your mind, as were the memories of those around you. But part of you still remembered. Aragorn told me of your challenge."

"Aragorn?"

"I believe you were introduced to him as Strider. This challenge is the challenge of the Hawk Clan, the clan you were identified with at birth. Aragorn is not a Guardian, but he knows of us. He knows our ways."

"But you said you – summoned me?"

"Guardians can't be killed. But their souls can be sent to the void. There were only five other children at that time, and their souls were banished. But if you do all you can to defeat the reigning power of evil in Middle-earth, you will free one. So you will have to help any way you can in four other worlds."

"So how did Angel get here?"

"She was sucked in by the power of the void. There is no way to put her back, at least none that I know of. But we will keep her here in Rivendell, if you so wish."

"Yes! Please!"

"Yes, then, I will try. Now, go and get some rest. There is a great Council to be held tomorrow."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

The next day, Elrond summoned Frodo, Aragorn, and Kestrel to a council. Upon arrival at the hall, Kestrel saw that there were a semicircle of chairs, plus a lone chair and a pedestal in front of it. She was the second there, Aragorn being the first. Unsure of where to sit, she hesitated for a second, before seeing Aragorn gesture to the chair next to him. Kestrel smiled gratefully and sat.

Kestrel saw Frodo come in, along with an old man with a staff. _Gandalf._ Kestrel guessed. Frodo looked none the worse for wear, probably due to the good medicine of the Elves.

She also saw a few Elves come in, as well as a couple Dwarves and some men. When every chair was filled, Elrond began speaking. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate – this one doom." He gestured towards the pedestal. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo got up and took something from his pocket. He walked forward and placed it on the pedestal. A plain golden Ring.

Murmurs rose from the council, and one man said, "So it is true."

"That is Boromir son of Denethor of Gondor." Aragorn whispered to Kestrel, who nodded in thanks.

"The Doom of Man." said the man next to him.

But Boromir continued, "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring?" He got up and continued. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said.

Boromir sneered, "And what would a mere Ranger know of this matter?"

An Elf on the other side of the room stood up. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn." Boromir nodded. "This…is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." the Elf added.

Aragorn said in Elvish, "_Havo dad_, Legolas." The Elf, who Kestrel guessed was Legolas, sat down somewhat reluctantly.

"Gondor has no king." Boromir returned to his seat. "Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf agreed.

"You have only one choice." Elrond said. _Strange. He enunciates VERY clearly._ Kestrel thought as Elrond continued. "The Ring must be destroyed."

A Dwarf with a huge red beard said, "Then what are we waiting for?" He picked up his axe and hit the Ring with full force. He was thrown back. The Ring was none the worse for wear, but the shards of the axe lay all around it.

Elrond said, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." There was utter silence in the room, broken only by birdsong.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir laughed.

Legolas stood up indignantly. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think YOU'RE the one to do it!" said Gimli the Dwarf, leaping to his feet.

Boromir stood up too. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli shouted, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Everybody else leapt up and began arguing passionately. That is, everybody except Frodo, Kestrel, and Aragorn.

Above all the voices of the council came Gimli's. "Never trust an Elf!"

Gandalf shouted, "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" But Kestrel's eyes were on Frodo, as determination grew on his face. He stood up and walked towards the melee.

"I will take it. I will take it!" he said. Although she somewhat expected it, it was still hard to believe. But the rest of the council didn't hear him. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." The arguments died down as everybody stared, astonished, at the little hobbit. "Though…I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked towards Frodo and put his hands on the hobbit's shoulders. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn got up for the first time and walked towards Frodo. He kneeled. "You have my sword."

Kestrel was suddenly moved to stand. "And mine too." She stood behind Frodo, next to Aragorn.

"And you have my bow." said Legolas, joining the group.

Gimli strode forwards. "And my axe!"

Suddenly they heard a shout, and then Sam came running towards them. He stood next to Frodo. Crossing his arms, he said, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

Elrond smiled. "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" he said, amused.

"So that is eight…" Gandalf said. "We need nine. Nine to counter the Nine Riders."

"I will think about it." said Elrond. "But you are dismissed.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

It turned out that, although both Merry and Pippin wanted to go, Pippin was altogether too young. Disappointed, but relegated to his fate, Pippin watched as the party set off.

Kestrel saw Angel standing at the very top of Rivendell, looking for all the world like a princess watching her champion go. _That's probably who she thinks she is_. she thought.

"liek, eragon, dont go!11 i need u here!" Kestrel sighed as Angel's cry pierced the air.

"Who is that?" asked Legolas from behind her.

Kestrel shrugged. "She was once my friend, but that was before she became like that. Now she's obsessed with Aragorn."

"And so she is not your friend anymore?"

"I still hold out hope that she'll someday revert to normal, but there's not much chance of that."

Aragorn shouted from way in front of them, "Hurry up!" Legolas smiled, a twinkle in his eye, and raced to catch up with the others.

"Oh no you don't!" Kestrel shouted after him and ran, too. But her human legs were no match for his Elf ones. When she finally reached Legolas, she was panting hard. Kestrel glared at him.

"You annoy me."

Legolas smirked. "That's good."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

It was nighttime, and they had stopped in a clearing in a forest. Kestrel was stretching out, hands behind her head, when she saw a dark shape moving in the undergrowth.

"There's somebody out there." she whispered to Aragorn. "I'm going to look."

"Be careful!" he called after her as she quietly moved into the forest. She heard a faint crash, and then somebody crying, "Ow!"

She walked towards the sound. As she got closer and closer, she saw that the person was short and wearing a dark cloak. He was sitting on a log and facing away from her. Kestrel sneaked up on him, and suddenly grabbed his cloak and whirled him around. It was Pippin!

Kestrel whispered fiercely, "What are you doing here? You should be in Rivendell!"

"I told Frodo that I would stay with him. Anyways, it's not right that Merry gets to come while I have to stay behind!" Pippin protested.

"Pippin, you're too young!"

"But you're young too, aren't you?"

"I was brought up in the ways of a warrior! You…you're a hobbit! You know nothing of warfare!"

"I can always learn, can't I?"

Kestrel sighed. "Come on now, you're coming back with me." She followed the distant glimmer of a campfire back to their camp, with Pippin in tow.

"Pippin?" Frodo asked in disbelief when Kestrel walked into the camp. "What are you doing here?"

"You're supposed to be in Rivendell!" Merry exclaimed.

"I wanted to come…" Pippin said haltingly.

Aragorn stood up. "There was a reason why you weren't chosen to come with us. Why did you doubt the wisdom of the Lord Elrond?"

"There's nothing we can do now, Aragorn." Kestrel said softly. "We're a day's journey from Rivendell. We can't send him back, alone! It's a miracle he wasn't attacked by Orcs or anything."

Aragorn sighed. "You're right. I guess you'll just have to come with us."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

"Are we stopping for luncheon soon?" Merry asked.

"I hope we are, 'cause I'm hungry!" said Pippin.

Aragorn pointed to a hill in the distance. "See that hill? That's where we are going to stop."

"But that's so far away!" Pippin exclaimed indignantly.

Kestrel shook her head. "Well, we're stopping there, whether you like it or not. But here." She took two apples out of her pack and tossed them behind her shoulder. Merry caught his, but the other one hit Pippin on the head. He winced.

"What's this with warriors and hitting hobbits on the head with apples?" he asked no one in particular.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the top of the hill. Sam got out his cooking utensils and the food.

Merry asked, "How long until the food'll be ready?"

"A while, unless you like it cold, Merry Brandybuck." Sam replied, not bothering to look up from the fire.

"Merry and Pippin, would you like me to train you in swordplay?" Boromir asked. The two hobbits nodded excitedly and ran to fetch their swords from where they had dumped their packs. They went down to a relatively flat patch on the hill.

"We must hold this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor."

Aragorn was smoking a pipe and watching the hobbits spar with Boromir. Kestrel joined him and watched in amusement.

"Two, one, five! Good, very good." Boromir said as he exchanged blows with Pippin.

Aragorn called out, "Move your feet!"

"You look good, Pippin." Merry complimented with a nod.

"Thanks!" Pippin replied.

Merry brought up his sword as Boromir called, "Faster!"

Kestrel heard Gimli talking with Gandalf. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome!" the Dwarf said.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." said Gandalf.

Kestrel turned her attention back to the hobbits and Boromir. "Come on. Good." He accidently nicked Pippin's hand.

Pippin yelled in pain and kicked Boromir on the shin. "Get him!" Merry encouraged. He too jumped on Boromir, who fell underneath the hobbits.

"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down, Merry!" Boromir, Aragorn, and Kestrel laughed along with the hobbits. Then she noticed Legolas looking intently toward the south. She got up and joined him.

"What do you see?" she asked the Elf.

Legolas pointed to the sky, where a faint black mass could be seen. "That."

Sam looked up from the food. "What IS that?"

"Nothing, just a wisp of cloud." Gimli dismissed.

Boromir got up, seeing the black mass. "It's moving fast…against the wind."

Suddenly Legolas identified it. "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" commanded Aragorn.

Boromir shouted, "Hurry!" Everybody rushed to gather their things and hide under outcrops and bushes.

As they scrambled underneath a bush, Kestrel asked Legolas, "What are Crebain?" Legolas didn't say anything, for just then a huge flock of crows came swooping in. _Oh._ Kestrel thought. The Crebain circled around the hill before flying back south.

Everybody came out of hiding. Gandalf said, "Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched! We must take the Pass of Caradhas." He turned, looking northward. Kestrel turned too, and saw a huge snowy mountain. _Dang. We're going over THAT?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Kestrel and Angel.**

Chapter 3

As they were walking up the base of Caradhas, Kestrel saw a burst of glitter behind them. She walked back to Aragorn. "Somebody's following us, and I think it's Angel."

Aragorn muttered what must have been a curse in Elvish. "She's on a horse, isn't she?"

"Yes." Kestrel nodded.

"Tell her to turn back. We can't have eleven people and a horse when we prepared for nine." he said. Kestrel ran back to where she had seen the burst of glitter. As she neared the spot, she could see a rider in pink on a white horse. _Shoot. You have GOT to be kidding me._

"Angel! What are you DOING here? You're supposed to be in Rivendell!"

Angel said, "oh,its im followin my twoo luv eragon,and ill travel with him and he will fall in luv with me and ill –" Kestrel clamped a hand over her mouth.

"You're going back to Rivendell, and that's that. We have no room for you. Sorry, but you're useless. Worse than useless, for now if we get into a battle, we'll have to look after you, too."

"no,u don't unnerstand!1i have 2 be with my twoo luv!"

Kestrel sighed. "Well, I'm going back to everybody else, and the next time I look back, if I see even a hint of pink, heads are going to roll." She strode off, back to the rest of the Fellowship.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

"What is it now?" Aragorn asked.

Kestrel closed her eyes briefly. "I don't think you want to know."

"Is there something you're keeping from me?" he asked sharply.

"It's nothing important. Just…a little embarrassing."

"Well, then, we have better things to do. But you are going to tell me someday."

Suddenly, from in front of them, Frodo slipped and rolled down towards them. Aragorn stopped him and helped him to his feet. The hobbit dusted himself off, and reached for the Ring at his neck. But Kestrel saw it glistening higher up the slope.

Boromir picked it up by the chain, seemingly entranced by it. Aragorn said in a dangerously quiet voice, "Boromir."

But he was oblivious, studying the Ring. "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Kestrel watched this scene, not sure how it would end.

"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo." ordered Aragorn, stopping him from touching the Ring. He looked up, and walked down the slope to where Aragorn, Kestrel, and Frodo stood waiting. Boromir held out the Ring to Frodo, who grabs it.

"As you wish. I care not." He reached out and tousled Frodo's hair, before turning around to resume climbing. Kestrel sighed. _His longing for the Ring is obvious. _

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Higher up on Caradhas, the Fellowship encountered a blizzard. Gandalf took the lead, using his staff to forge a path through the ever-growing snow. Kestrel said to Legolas, "Something feels wrong about this, but I can't place my finger on it." Legolas nodded and walked over the snow to the front.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" he exclaimed, staring into the snow.

Gandalf yelled, "It's SARUMAN!" Suddenly, a avalanche of rocks and snow came tumbling down the mountain. Everybody pressed themselves against the rock face to avoid being hit.

Aragorn shouted, "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"NO!" Gandalf yelled. He stepped out onto the snow, determined to fight Saruman. "_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith_!" he shouted. But all this was to no avail. For suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the summit of Caradhas, sending another avalanche of snow. Everybody was buried underneath it.

Legolas was the first to emerge. Frodo was the second, and together, they helped Sam get free of the snow. Kestrel was soon to follow, and Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, Merry, and Pippin emerged with some help.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir suggested.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" shouted Aragorn.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." said Gimli.

Silence prevailed for a minute, then Gandalf spoke. "Let the Ring-bearer decide." Everybody looked towards Frodo.

After a moment's thought, he said, "We will go through the mines." Kestrel glanced at Gandalf. He seemed doubtful, maybe even frightened. _What's so bad about a mine? It'll get us through the Misty Mountains._ she thought.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Descending Caradhas was much easier than ascending it. But when Kestrel ran ahead, she saw a faint glimmer of pink. "Not again." she groaned.

"What is it, Kestrel?" asked Legolas.

Kestrel sighed. "Angel. She's been following us. I actually noticed her a long time ago, but I told her to head back to Rivendell."

Legolas said grimly, "We can't do anything about it. If she keeps on following us, we'll have to take her on. Why is she following us, anyways?"

"It's actually pretty funny. So, she's like in love with Aragorn, and she imagines he's in love with her as well." smiled Kestrel.

Legolas laughed. "That is never going to happen. Aragorn has pledged his heart to Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Elrond."

"Well then, sucks for her. My personal opinion of Arwen is much higher than my opinion of Angel, now that she's this lovestruck ditz." Suddenly a thought leaped to her mind. "Legolas, don't tell Aragorn." she whispered urgently.

The Elf looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Just don't!" she said fiercely. "I'm going ahead to get Angel." Kestrel ran across the snow, ignoring whispers and murmurs behind her. She soon reached the pink figure on the white horse.

"Angel, I TOLD you to go back to Rivendell!"

"but,liek,my twoo luv hasnt even notised me yet!"

"Yes he has, Angel. And he's not your 'twoo luv'. In fact, he's going out with Arwen."

"arewen?whos she?"

"Arwen Evenstar. The Elf-lady."

"oh her.i dont liek her at braty."

"Look who's talking!"

"my awsome glittery pretty self is."

"Angel, you're going back to Rivendell. Either that or you're coming with us through Moria. And I don't think you'll be able to take your horse in there."

"wheres moria?"

"Mines."

"ew mines as in underground?"

Kestrel nodded.

"ew its so dirty im not goin in there."

"Then you're going back to Rivendell."

" stay with my twoo luv."

Kestrel was about to reply when she just threw up her hands in exasperation. "Now you're talking in circles. You're hopeless." She ran back to the rest of the Fellowship.

"We have a problem – Angel." she told Aragorn.

"Didn't I tell you to tell her to turn back?"

"I did, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"We can't take her along."

"But if we don't, she'll just be tailing us and doing stupid things."

"She'll still be doing stupid things if we take her."

"Well, what do we do?"

"Just ignore her for now. When we get to Moria, we'll see if she really wants to come."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

A couple days later, they came upon a sheer rock face. In awe, Gimli said, "The walls…of Moria!"

Frodo's foot splashed into a pond next to the walls. He pulled it back.

Gandalf approached the wall between two gnarled, twisted trees. He ran his hand over the cliff face.

"Now, let's see. Ithildin: it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Beneath his hand, faint silver lines appeared. Suddenly, the moon peeked out from behind some clouds, and the lines shimmered with a white light. They outlined a door formed by two columns and an arch, with a symbol of a hammer and anvil, and a star in the center. There was writing in a strange language on the arch.

Gandalf, pointing with his staff, translated, "It reads: 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry, confused.

Gandalf smiled. "Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." He set the end of his staff on the star. "_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen_!"

Nothing happened.

"_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen._" he tried.

Pippin stated, "Nothing's happening."

Gandalf glanced at him, annoyed, before trying to push the doors open. But they remain closed.

Night grew ever deeper as the Fellowship waited for Gandalf to find the opening words. Aragorn was unhitching the pony's bridle. "Mines are no place for a pony, even one as brave as Bill."

As Sam was patting Bill's muzzle, he whispered sadly, "Buh – bye, Bill."

"Go on, Bill, go on." Aragorn said. The pony clip – clopped away from the party. "Don't worry, Sam. He knows the way home."

A very bored Merry began throwing stones into the water. Pippin was about to toss one when Aragorn stopped him. "Do not disturb the water." he commanded.

"Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf exclaimed, exasperated. He dropped his staff, sitting on the rock beside Frodo. Aragorn and Boromir watched the lake, where dark ripples could be seen.

Suddenly Frodo stood up. Studying the doorway, he said, "It's a riddle! Speak 'friend' and enter! What's the Elvish word for friend?" he asked Gandalf.

"_Mellon_." the wizard said. The doors swung open, echoing ominously. Everybody entered. Gandalf placed a rough crystal into the roots on top of his staff. Blowing it, it comes to light. Aragorn entered last, looking at the suspicious waters one last time.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli said.

Gandalf pointed his staff towards the far end of the chamber, bringing into light some steps and many, many dark, twisted forms. Suddenly Boromir exclaimed, "This is no mine, it's a tomb!"

All could now see quite clearly the rotten, broken, and battered bodies of Dwarves lying about. "Oh, no! Nooo!" Gimli wailed, rushing from one to another.

Legolas pulled an arrow out of a dead Dwarf. "Goblins." he said, throwing the arrow away and fitting one of his own to his bow. Kestrel, Aragorn, and Boromir drew out their swords.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We never should have come here!" Boromir said. Kestrel could see the four hobbits backing away towards the door. The water rippled ominously.

"Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir exclaimed. Suddenly, Frodo was pulled off his feet by a tentacle, coming from the water.

The other three hobbits exclaimed, "Frodo!"

Sam turned around. "Strider!"

"Help!" Frodo screamed.

"Get off him! Strider!" yelled Sam, hacking at the tentacle.

Merry shouted, "Aragorn!" The tentacle released Frodo. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief, and the hobbits helped Frodo get away from the water.

But suddenly, the surface of the water erupted with tentacles, slapping the hobbits aside and grabbing Frodo by his leg. It pulled him off the shore and into the air. "Frodo!" Merry screamed.

Kestrel and Legolas run out to the shore at the same time. They fitted arrows to their bows. The Elf released his first, and it pierced a three-pronged tentacle that was about to press over Frodo's face. Kestrel's arrow buried itself in a second tentacle that was trying to wrap around Frodo.

"Strider!" Frodo screamed. Aragorn let out a yell and rushed into the water, followed closely by Boromir.

Frodo was lowered towards a hideous face, resembling some primeval kraken that had never seen the light of day. Its mouth opened wide, revealing rows of sharp teeth. Aragorn sliced through the tentacle holding Frodo, and the hobbit fell into Boromir's arms. "Into the mines!" Gandalf ordered.

"Legolas!" Boromir exclaimed at the same time Aragorn yelled, "Kestrel!"

They took aim as Boromir and Aragorn ran for the gate. A tentacle uncoiled, snaking after them.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn shouted. Kestrel and Legolas released their arrows at the same time, one burying itself in the monster's right eye, the other in its left. The kraken recoiled, roaring.

"RUN!" yelled Aragorn. As the Fellowship bursts into Moria, the monster reached out with its tentacles and slammed the gates shut. As the gates close, slabs of rock fall from the ceiling, burying the gate. Total darkness falls.

Gandalf said, "We now have but one choice." He breathed the light on top of his staff back to brightness, showing the startled faces of the Fellowship. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." As they picked their way to the other side of the chamber, Kestrel thought, _I wonder if Angel made it in._

Angel Destiny Litwell came upon the closed gates of Moria. "I don't think I can bring Star in here." she said, dismounting. "Bye, Star."

She ran her hand over the rock face, the same place that Gandalf had. "Now, if only I had a master key…I know! I'll just blast it open with my magic!"

Now, of course, that's what she thought she said. But in reality:

"i dont think i can bring my horsie in this dirty underground its not fair!shes mine!my own!my preciousss…horsie."

"now,if only daddy were here…i guess ill have to work and use my magic glitter powers."

Kestrel looked back and saw a pink, glittery flash. She sighed. _Yup, she got in, all right._


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Thanks Chidori-No-Kyoku for being my first reviewer! Yayness! *virtual hug to Chidori***

**Disclaimer: I own Kestrel and Angel.**

Chapter 4

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence here may go unnoticed." Gandalf said as they came upon a huge cavern, with only a narrow, winding walkway that led to the other side. As they crossed, Kestrel looked all around her. She could see chains, ladders, and scaffolds everywhere. _This was once a great mine._

"I do not feel comfortable in this place." Legolas whispered.

Kestrel suppressed a shudder. "Me neither. It's too dark…too confined." Their footsteps echoed in the cavern. On the other side, after climbing a flight of stairs, they came to a crossroads. Three exits could be seen. Gandalf's eyes darted from one to another, and Kestrel barely heard him whisper: "I have no memory of this place."

While they were waiting for Gandalf to figure out where to go, Kestrel heard the hobbits whispering.

"Are we lost?" asked Pippin.

Merry answered, "No."

"I think we are."

Sam: "Shh! Gandalf's thinking!"

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry." Kestrel sighed. _Pippin._

She saw Frodo climb up to talk with Gandalf. Not bothering to listen, she instead took out an apple from her pack and began eating.

"Hey!" Pippin exclaimed indignantly when he noticed Kestrel eating.

She took the apple from her mouth and looked at the hobbit in a severe manner. "Hay is for horses, Peregrin Took."

Suddenly Gandalf got up and began making his way towards the center doorway. "Oh! It's that way."

Merry sprung up. "He's remembered!"

As they began making their way down a staircase, Gandalf shook his head. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." He rested a hand on Merry's shoulder. "When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

In about fifteen minutes, they came apon a huge chamber. Broken pillars were strewn about. Gandalf lifted his staff. "Let me risk a little more light."

Kestrel could see a cavernous hall, lined with tall columns and gracefully arched ceilings. She gasped. "Wow. And this was made by Dwarves?"

"I know what you're thinking." Legolas said, winking at her.

"Behold, the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf announced.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam remarked. As the Fellowship made their way across the hall, they could see a ray of sunlight shining into a chamber on the far end. It was strewn with corpses.

Gimli gasped and ran towards the chamber. "Gimli!" Gandalf called. But the Dwarf paid no attention.

When the rest of the Fellowship got there, Gimli was kneeling at a crypt, sobbing. "No. No. No!"

Boromir placed a hand on his shoulder as Gandalf walked forward, peering at the runes on the crypt. " 'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.'" he read. "He is dead then. It's as I feared." He gave his hat and staff to Pippin. Taking a huge book from a dead Dwarf, he opened it and cleared the dirt from its pages.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." Legolas said to Kestrel.

Gandalf started reading slowly. " 'They have taken the bridge…and the second hall.'" Gimli looked up.

" 'We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes.'" continued the wizard.

" 'Drums, drums in the deep.'" He looked up and turned the page.

" 'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark.'" Kestrel saw Pippin stumble and turn around to face a corpse sitting on a well with an arrow in its chest.

" 'We cannot get out…they are coming.'" He looked up to utter silence. Kestrel shifted uncomfortably, looking around warily.

Pippin reached out and twisted the arrow in the corpse. The skull slipped off, falling into the well and echoing. Gandalf turned around. Guiltily, Pippin turned to face him. As he did, the headless Dwarf fell into the well, along with a chain and a bucket. The once-silent chamber was filled with noise and echoes. Pippin winced with each new wave of sound.

After a while, all was silent. Boromir exhaled. Kestrel glared at the hapless hobbit. Aragorn looked around warily. Gandalf slammed the book shut, grabbing his hat and staff back from Pippin.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

"I KNEW we should have left him behind." Kestrel said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, they heard drums. _**Boom-boom, boom. Boom-boom.**_ The beat stopped. Kestrel breathed a sigh of relief, but the drums began again. _**Boom-boom-boom-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM…**_

"Frodo!" Sam whispered. With fear on his face, Frodo loosened his sword. It glowed blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed. Boromir rushed to the door. Arrows slammed into the wood, right in front of his face. Aragorn dropped his torch and ran to Boromir.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" he said to the hobbits. Working together, Aragorn and Boromir managed to shut the huge wooden doors. Kestrel heard a bellow.

"Did you hear that?"

Boromir smiled grimly. "They have a cave troll." Kestrel and Legolas tossed battle-axes to Aragorn and Boromir, who barricaded the door with them. She strung an arrow to her bow, along with Legolas and Aragorn.

Gandalf unsheathed his sword and threw away his hat. He gave a yell. The hobbits also unsheathed their swords. Frodo's sword quivered, and it was shining blue. Gimli jumped onto Balin's grave. "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

They heard many creatures pounding on the doors. Weapons broke through. When the first clear gap was made, Legolas let fly his arrow. The Orc screamed shrilly and fell back. Another took its place, and Kestrel hit it. It also wailed and fell back. Another gap was made, and the leering face of an Orc could be seen through it. Aragorn released his arrow, hitting the creature right in the forehead.

Suddenly the creatures broke through. Kestrel put her bow on her back and unsheathed her sword, slicing an Orc in half as she did so. But another took its place, and she lunged at its belly, only to have her sword knocked aside. She sliced again, ducking the Orc's blade as she did so. A geyser of black blood erupted in its stomach, and it fell with a wail.

Kestrel looked up when she heard a crashing. A hideous cave troll smashed through the doorway, bellowing and snarling. A chain led from its neck and wrists to the hand of another Orc.

Legolas shot the cave troll in the shoulder. It clapped a hand to the arrow and swung a mace at Sam. He crawled underneath the huge monster. It turned around and sighted Sam cringing in a corner.

Suddenly, Kestrel heard a Orc snarl behind her. Whipping around, she plunged her sword into its stomach. It fell with a cry, and Kestrel yanked her blade out. Seeing an Orc right behind Legolas, ready to strike, she threw her dagger. The blade embedded itself in the Orc's back, and it fell with a thud. "Shoot. Now I lost my dagger." she muttered, turning around and slicing another Orc open as she did so.

Kestrel battled her way to where the Orc that she had slung her dagger into lay. She pulled the blade out with her left hand. Amazingly, there were no blood stains on it. A leering Orc suddenly thrust its face into her line of vision. She lunged at it with her sword, but the blade was parried. The Orc grabbed her right hand, and turned it so that her own sword was pointing to her throat. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wrench free. She collapsed to her knees, and the Orc snarled, pulling Kestrel's sword back for the final thrust.

Kestrel brought the dagger in her left hand up and over the Orc's head, suddenly burying it in the back of the monster's neck. A look of shocked surprise registered itself on its face. Kestrel scrambled away as the Orc crashed down.

She heard Frodo screaming. "Aragorn! Kestrel!" Instinctively, she glanced over her shoulder. She gasped. Frodo was being dragged off a ledge by the cave troll! As she watched, the hobbit slashed the monster in the hand with his sword. It let go of him, staring at his injured hand.

Kestrel leaped over a fallen Orc and ran towards Frodo, but Aragorn got there first. He grabbed a spear and stabbed at the troll with it. She saw an Orc menacing from behind. She threw her dagger again, and it flew into the Orc's brain. "Not again." she groaned.

"Nice throw!" complimented Legolas, before shooting an arrow into yet another Orc's neck. Kestrel smiled, and ran to grab her dagger.

She heard a thud, then saw Aragorn crash into the wall and slide to the ground. Leaving the dagger, she ran to him. "Aragorn! Aragorn!" she said as she shook him, but he was too stunned. Knowing that there were still Orcs about, she sheathed her sword and fitted an arrow to her bow, loosing it into the belly of an Orc. It fell with a cry.

Running over to the Orc that had her dagger embedded in its brain, she yanked it out and sheathed it. "I've really got to stop throwing my dagger around. Who knows where I'll be able to get another one like it." she muttered.

She saw the cave-troll holding the spear, ready to stab Frodo. An arrow flew into its back from her bow, but that did nothing to it. Snarling, the cave-troll stabbed Frodo in the chest with the spear.

"NOOOOOO!" Kestrel screamed, loosing another arrow into the troll's back. This time, it roared and turned around.

"I am the Hunting Hawk! Come to me and perish!" she shouted. The troll roared again and advanced with slow, lumbering steps toward her.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Merry and Pippin jump onto the cave-troll's neck. They whipped out their small hobbit-swords and started slashing and stabbing at the troll's neck.

"What are you DOING? You fools! Don't you know you'll be killed?" Kestrel yelled up at them. She sighed. "Typical."

The cave-troll started groping around its neck. It grabbed Merry and swung him around by his legs, then dropped him on the floor. Kestrel rushed to him.

"Merry, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just have a bump on my head. But that was fun."

"Wait, what?" They both heard a moan, coming from the troll's direction. Kestrel saw an arrow in its mouth, sticking upwards into its brain. It was yellow-fletched. As they watched, the troll moaned one more time, then slumped to the floor with a loud thud. Dead.

"Nice shot, Legolas!" Kestrel yelled.

The Elf smiled. "Thanks."

Gandalf and Aragorn rushed to Frodo, as did Kestrel. "Oh, no." Aragorn muttered.

"How can this be the end?" Kestrel asked no one in particular. Aragorn rolled Frodo over. The hobbit was gasping for breath.

Sam looked up at Gandalf. "He's alive!"

"I'm alright." Frodo gasped. "I'm not hurt."

Kestrel asked, "But how?"

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye. Frodo slowly unbuttoned his shirt. A mail-coat of mithril shimmered umderneath.

"You are full of surprises, master Baggins!" said Gimli.

Kestrel moved to the destroyed doorway. Looking into the distance, she couldn't see anything, but straining her ears, she heard drums. _**Boom-boom. Boom. Boom.**_

"Orcs! More of them!" she said, running back to the group.

Legolas sighed. "I heard them already."

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf ordered. They ran out the other door of the chamber to a large hall. Kestrel could hear the second army of Orcs gaining on them. Others were springing out of the ceiling and crawling down the pillars. The Fellowship was quickly surrounded by Orcs. Kestrel drew her sword, and she could hear everybody else drawing their weapons.

Suddenly, the end of the hall was illuminated by a light, as if from a fire. A rumble scared all the Orcs away, and they scrambled back to where they came from. _Now what?_ Kestrel thought. _What's that?_

"What is this new devilry?" muttered Boromir, as if reading Kestrel's mind.

Gandalf closed his eyes, thinking hard, and then opened them again. "A Balrog – a demon of the ancient world!"

"A Balrog?" Kestrel asked Legolas, who was standing next to her. He didn't answer. Kestrel glanced at him. He looked as he always had, but his eyes showed only fear.

"This foe is beyond any of you." Gandalf turned. "Run!"

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

A short while later, they came to a flight of steps. Boromir, who was first, narrowly stopped short of the edge of a gap. His torch fell into the fiery depths. Legolas pulled him back from his precarious position.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn said, worrying at Gandalf's weary state.

The wizard, who was leaning against the wall, commanded, "Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!"

Kestrel followed Aragorn's gaze across the huge cavern. She saw a long bridge spanning a huge distance. From her point of view, the bridge seemed small and inadequate.

Aragorn moved towards Gandalf, trying to help him. The wizard pushed him away. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here."

They turned back and went down another flight of stairs. _Seriously. How many stairways do they have? Dwarves do have pudgy legs…_she thought, turning to look at Gimli. _More stairs. I'm getting really annoyed with stairs._ Kestrel sighed.

Suddenly they came to another gap in the stairway. But this gap was small, only five feet. Legolas leaped over first. "Gandalf!" he beckoned. The wizard jumped over the gap, landing on the other side.

Kestrel was next. She made it easily across, except for the fact that she almost tumbled off the side of the stairs when she landed. Legolas pulled her back.

"Thanks." she smiled at him.

Arrows came flying down from the blackness of the upper reaches of the caves, narrowly missing them. Kestrel notched an arrow to her bow. She couldn't see where she was aiming, but she aimed where the arrows were coming from. And sure enough, although Kestrel was positive she didn't hit and kill, an Orc came tumbling down from the caves, one of her red-fletched arrows in its shoulder.

Boromir picked up Merry and Pippin and jumped over, more arrows hitting where he had just been standing. Kestrel aimed and shot another arrow, and heard a rewarding scream.

"Sam!" Aragorn shouted and picked the hobbit up. He tossed Sam over the gap, and Sam was caught safely by Boromir. Aragorn reached to pick Gimli up next, but the Dwarf held up a hand.

"Nobody, NOBODY, tosses a Dwarf." Kestrel sniggered. _Yeah, you're just a little too wide for that._ Gimli jumped over, and amazingly (to Kestrel), he landed. But he was just a little too close to the edge, and he fell backwards. Legolas grabbed his beard.

"NOT THE BEARD!" Gimli yelled in pain. Kestrel snorted and helped Legolas pull him back up.

Some of the steps crumbled then, leaving Aragorn and Frodo to scramble up the stairs. _Dang. That gap is WAY too big for them to jump. _Kestrel thought as she fitted yet another arrow to her bow, aiming and firing once again. A third Orc screamed and fell.

Kestrel could now hear the Balrog approaching. Its thunderous steps caused a bunch of rocks to fall from the ceiling. One crashed into the staircase right behind Aragorn and Frodo. The segment that they were on began to wobble and lean forward.

"Hang on! Lean forward!" Aragorn told the hobbit, grabbing on to his arm.

Kestrel encouraged, "Come on!" Suddenly the stairs fell and crashed into the lower set. Aragorn and Frodo leaped forward, and Kestrel caught Frodo and set him down.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf said as they reached the bridge. The Balrog was now clearly heard, and although it had not yet appeared, its fiery glow was clearly seen. The Fellowship, sans Gandalf, ran across the bridge.

Gandalf, meanwhile, had turned to face the fire. Suddenly, a huge black form burst out of the flames. It had a head like a bull, hoofs like a horse, and was utterly black. A flaming sword was in its hand, and a whip in its other hand. It swished the whip menacingly.

"You cannot pass!" yelled Gandalf.

"GANDALF!" cried Frodo desperately.

Gandalf began to raise his staff. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" The crystal on the end of his staff was glowing fiercely now, shielding the wizard with a blue light.

The Balrog struck at Gandalf with his sword of fire, but the blade broke upon the shield of light. Gandalf clenched his teeth. "Go back to the Shadow!"

The monster hissed, and lashed over Gandalf's head with his whip. The wizard took his sword and staff, raising them into the air. "YOU…SHALL NOT…PASS!" He drove the end of his staff into the stone, causing a bright flash of blue light. The stone cracked, and as the Balrog advanced towards Gandalf, it fell into the darkness.

Gandalf watched it fall, then wearily, he turned around. Suddenly, the Balrog's whip cracked up and wrapped itself around the wizard's ankle, pulling him over the edge.

"No." Kestrel whispered. "No!"

Gandalf tried vainly to climb back up, but it was no use. "Fly, you fools!" he whispered, letting go of the bridge and falling into shadow.

**You…will…review! I will totally ignore flames! There is a little button down there, and it is there for a reason! Reviewers get virtual cookies! - ( ) ( ) choco chip - (: :) and yes, I suck at ascii.**


	5. Angsty Drabble

**A.N. This is not really a chapter; instead, it's a short drabble on Kestrel's thoughts about Gandalf. Oh, and by the way, remember that she has had her memory wiped, so she doesn't remember that Gandalf comes back to life.**

**Disclaimer: I own Kestrel and Angel, and only Kestrel and Angel. But Angel doesn't appear in this, so whatever.**

No. This has not happened. No. No. It's all just a dream. I'll wake up on the road or on Caradhas or somewhere. Gandalf has not just died.

_ I could have prevented him from dying! All that was needed was my knowledge about the plot! I could have saved him! It's all my fault! If I can't even save one person, how am I supposed to save the whole legacy of the Guardians?_

_ Why? Why did this happen? Why did this have to come? Why did Gandalf have to die? There was a way to prevent it! There was a way to save an innocent life! There was a way to accomplish the mission! And it didn't require death!_

_ God, what were you thinking? Why? Why? Why did you do this? If it was to teach me a lesson, it's not just me! What about the others? They're in shock too! They're grieving too!_

What will become of this quest? What will become of Middle-earth? What will become of the Ring? What will become of the Guardians? I have failed. My very first task, and I failed. Most likely I will fall in this quest, now that Gandalf, our guide and leader, is gone. And what will happen then?

I don't know much about the Guardians, but what I do know is that everything depends on me. I don't know what will happen if I fall, but the legacy of the Guardians will be will slowly die out, and the heirs will not be around to keep the line going. And without the Guardians, what will happen to the universe?

Why me? Why has this burden been placed on ME? Why not somebody else? I'm not capable of this! I've always been an outcast, a reject. And that suited me fine. I'm not a natural leader, nor am I a brave and loyal daredevil.

This is not how the quest should have gone. This is not how it should end. The whole fate of the universe possibly rests on this! I don't know anything about chain reactions between worlds, but say that Sauron conquered all of Middle-earth. Maybe all the other worlds will slowly fall to destruction as well.

Why couldn't I at least have had a mentor? I'm learning everything by myself, and I don't want to. I need a teacher, somebody who I could always look too. But there is nobody. I am alone. Elrond is in Rivendell. Aragorn knows about Guardians and about our ways, but he is not a Guardian. There is nobody to turn to. I am alone.

Why did this happen?

Why?

Why?


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Thanks to Chidori-No-Kyoku again for reviewing! The rest of you…I can check my hits, you know!

So now I'm back after that randomly angsty chapter-drabble-thingy. And I'm calling this chapter #6, even though it's really #5.

* shrugs * Whatever. Sorry if this chapter doesn't sound like the way I write – I was working on one of my books-in-progress and it's got heck of a lot of voice. It's always fun!

Like I said before, please REVIEW! I ignore flames, unless there's some constructive criticism in it. Virtual icecream is being offered! You know you want it…

(_)

(_)

\ /

V (sorry, I suck at ascii)

**Disclaimer: As you (should) already know, I do not own anything, except for Kestrel and Angel. **

Chapter 6

The Fellowship came out of Moria, blinking in the bright sunlight. After going through her somewhat angsty moment back there on the stairs out of Moria, Kestrel was pretty much recovered. But as she looked around her, evidently everybody else was not. _Do I seem heartless? I've always ranted at things I hated in my mind!_

_What will happen now? Without Gandalf, where can we turn to? Who knows what we are doing?_ Kestrel thought. _Our best bet would be to follow Aragorn, but even he can make some bad decisions sometime._

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn said, sheathing his sword.

Kestrel snapped, "Give them some time! Seriously, Aragorn! You're heartless." She marched over to Aragorn and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away from everybody else.

"Just because we can adjust easily doesn't mean they can! They're not warriors. They're not used to death. I mean, we're not either, but seriously! Think of them! Think of their feelings! What's your problem?" she said in a low voice.

Aragorn sighed. "I AM thinking of them. By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs!"

"Yes, but is it nightfall yet? Aragorn, the sun's not even halfway up the sky. Give them at least ten minutes."

"Fine. But only ten minutes, hear? We've got to get out of here." Kestrel curtly nodded at him and strode off. When she was a safe distance away, she facepalmed. _Oh my gosh. Stupid CENSORED idiot._ She sighed.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

And yes, Aragorn did only give them ten minutes. Which really pissed Kestrel off. _Heartless little CENSORED!_

She helped him get the hobbits up. Well, that is, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Frodo was off somewhere in the distance, being angsty. _Last I checked, Frodo was perfectly non-angsty in the books. WTF?_ "Frodo?"

"Frodo!" Aragorn called.

"He's over there!" Legolas yelled, pointing off into the distance. Sure enough, Kestrel could see a small figure walking away over the rocks.

Kestrel shouted, "FRODO!" She ran to where he was standing. "Frodo, are you all right?"

Frodo turned around and walked past her, back to everybody else. "How can I be all right? How can YOU be all right?" he asked, a single tear running down his chin. _Okay, I'm SORRY already! Sorry about being so seemingly stonehearted! _

Aragorn slung a pack over his shoulder. "All right then, let's move!"

"Where are we going?" Kestrel inquired.

The Ranger replied curtly, "Lothlórien." _Fine then, you stuck up CENSORED! Be mad at me! See if I care!_

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Lothlórien wasn't that far away – only a couple of days' walking. Nothing significant happened in this period…except for one converstation that happened between Legolas and Kestrel.

They had stopped on the River Nimrodel and were waiting for Sam to prepare lunch. Kestrel had wandered off, and was sitting with her back to a tree right next to the river. These were the thoughts running through her mind: _What am I doing here? Who can I turn to? Who knows of my mission? Who can be my helper? There are no other Guardians here, just me. Elrond is back in Rivendell. He can't help can? Aragorn himself is not a Guardian. _

Legolas had noticed her absence. "Kestrel's wandered off by herself." he whispered urgently to Aragorn.

"Let her be. She is a warrior. She can take care of herself." Aragorn said. Legolas nodded and sat down, trying to relax but keeping one Elf-eye out for any enemies.

Kestrel was still in her "doubt" mode, so to speak, and didn't take kindly to Legolas sitting down beside her five minutes later. She scowled and inched away, pointedly looking everywhere but at the Elf. They sat in this awkward silence.

Legolas tried to break the ice. "Elrond has told me of your…mission." Kestrel didn't reply, so Legolas continued.

"You are a Guardian."

This time, Kestrel turned around. "Yes. Though I don't know what that means."

"You do not know of their purpose?" Legolas asked.

"What would YOU know of it?"

"Oh, I know more than you expect."

"What do you mean?"

"Kestrel, I am a Guardian also."

"You? A Guardian? Really now." Kestrel smirked and shook her head.

"Really, Kestrel. I am of the Leaf Clan." _Figures._

"So you know what I am doing here?" she asked.

"Not all of it."

Whispering, almost begging, Kestrel said, "Will you tell me?"

"All that I know."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

"The Guardians have been around since the beginning of time. We were created by Eru, Aslan, God, whatever name you call him by, after the Fall. We have no home world, but we were sent to the worlds to oppose the Destroyers. We were called angels in your world, wood- and water-nymphs in Narnia, and here, Elves. It was that way before. But now, the only ones in Middle-earth that still hold true to our legacy are Lord Elrond and his children, Galadriel, Celeborn, Glorfindel, and I. Even though Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen don't know much about us, they are content to help us in any way possible. Estel – sorry, Aragorn knows all that they know, even though he himself isn't a Guardian.

"There used to be a village, where all the Heirs would live, along with their parents, and receive training. This village moved every century. But a decade ago, while we, or should I say you, were on Yetali, the Destroyers found the village. They killed all the children, all the Heirs. Or so they thought.

"But your parents escaped the carnage with you and brought you to Earth. There you were raised. You know of Guardians' deaths, right?"

"Isn't it like they can't really die, as in their souls can always be called back?"

"Yes, something like that. But really, what it means is that a Guardian who hasn't come of age in whatever world/country they were raised in dies, their souls are sent to the void. They can be called back, but the process is different every time. This time, you have to –"

"I know, I know. I have to defeat the reigning power of evil in five different worlds, and for every one I do, one of the Guardians of my generation can come back. Elrond told me." Kestrel paused. Suddenly a thought struck her.

"Wait, so all the Heirs live in the same village, right? So you and Elrond are about the same age?"

"In _yeni_, yes. Elrond is only 67 years older. We grew up in Lothlórien – that was where the village was at the time. It moved to Narnia a couple years after I was born – that is why I know so much of it. But as soon as I finished my training, my father and I moved back here."

"But you said your father has abandoned the Guardians."

"There hasn't been anything to do for the past 2000 years, until the Ring was found by Bilbo. My father has…forgotten us. He doesn't want anything to do with the Guardians. He is content to rule the Wood Elves."

"So there's not much people I can look to for help, then."

"We are going to Lothlórien. We will see Celeborn and Galadriel. They are still Guardians. They can still help us."

They heard Aragorn and Boromir calling for them. "Legolas! Kestrel! Lunch's ready! Come on, we need to move soon!"

Kestrel smiled and stood up. "Can't let the food get cold."

Legolas got up and smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "So true. Aragorn's moody enough as it is."

"How far is it to Lórien from here?" Kestrel asked.

"Two more days."

"Good. I can't wait to see Galadriel and Celeborn. They might be able to help me." She walked back towards the camp, but suddenly, she stopped and turned back.

"I'm glad you're here too. It really means a lot to me. Now I know I'm not alone."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Two days later, they came to the eaves of a great forest. Entering it, Kestrel could see shafts of sunlight speckling the forest floor next to great trees. A wind swept through the trees, sending leaves tumbling to the ground.

She couldn't help overhearing Gimli's words to the hobbits. "Stay close, young hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…and are never seen again!"

Suddenly, Kestrel heard a voice in her head. "Kestrel Eradoni of the Hawk Clan, you bring us great joy. For now we know that our legacy will carry on." _What the heck?_ She didn't notice that she had spoken her thoughts aloud until Legolas, who was walking beside her, said, "What was that?"

Startled, Kestrel stammered, "Well, um, uh, I heard a voice in my head, and it was really weird."

Legolas smirked. "That was Galadriel."

"Well, I'm SORRY for not knowing! It's not every day that someone's voice appears inside my head!" Kestrel said.

"What did she say?" asked Legolas. Kestrel told him, and he nodded.

"It makes sense. She knows who you are, and she knows about your quest."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"Well, yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"'Legolas Thranduilion of the Leaf Clan, your task is to protect the Hunting Hawk. She has much need of you as a companion. Go with her wherever she goes.' That's what she said, word for word."

"You're kidding, right? I have 'much need of you'? And why did she call me 'the Hunting Hawk?' "

"That's what Galadriel said, not me. And as for 'Hunting Hawk', it fits. Your name is Kestrel, a type of hawk. And remember your battle cry?"

" 'Course I do. It's MY battle cry, of course."

"Galadriel might have just given you a battle name. Hunting Hawk. I like it."

Converstation paused here for a while, and through the silence, Kestrel heard Gimli saying, "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" _Really now._

Suddenly, an arrow appeared right in front of her face, and all she could do was snicker. _Bet Gimli didn't see this…_"And no, I'm not laughing at you." she said to the very angry – looking Elves.

Legolas had an arrow notched to his own bow, pointing it at the other Elves. "You dare to threaten the Hunting Hawk?" Kestrel sighed. _I wish he wouldn't take this so seriously._

Another blond-haired elf, more stocky than Legolas, appeared. He smiled faintly. "The Dwarf breathes so loudly, we could have shot him in the dark."

"Haldír." Aragorn said.

Gimli grunted. "Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back!"

"You are in the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." said Haldír. He nodded to the Elves, and they lowered their bows. "Come. Lord Celeborn and the Lady of Light await you."

As they followed the Elves deeper into the woods, Kestrel asked, "Where are you taking us?"

"To Caras Galadhon." Haldír replied, looking forward. "What business does a lady of Men have with a motley bunch of travelers?"

Kestrel replied curtly, "My business is my own."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Night had fallen by the time they reached Caras Galadhon. Kestrel gasped in wonder as she looked on the Elven city. Majestic trees soared up into the sky, each holding many platforms. The last rays of sunlight shone through the branches, giving the whole place a dappled-with-gold look. Haldír led them up a winding stair, up and up and up around a huge tree. Kestrel noticed many glimmering silver and blue lights as they climbed.

When they reached the top, she saw a palace in the branches. Golden leaves lay scattered about, and a silver arch soared high above their heads.

Kestrel looked up. Celeborn and Galadriel slowly descended a small set of stairs, a light emissing from them. They stopped in front of the Fellowship.

"Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn said. Kestrel lowered her eyes. _Way to make me feel guilty again._ An awkward silence followed, until Galadriel spoke.

"He has fallen into Shadow." Galadriel said, sorrow evident in her voice.

Kestrel felt the need to speak. "He was taken by a Balrog. What they are, I do not know. But he is departed from us."

"For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas added. Kestrel could tell that Celeborn was surprised by the news of Gandalf's death. But sadness was etched on his face as well.

Galadriel spoke again. "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life." Kestrel bowed her head once again. _Yeah, bring up a painful subject. You KNOW that I am a Guardian. I could have prevented this!_

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true." Galadriel continued. Kestrel was compelled to look up into her eyes.

"Welcome, Kestrel Hunting Hawk Eradoni. You are our last hope. I desire to speak with you, after the others leave us." The Lady of Light said without moving her mouth. Kestrel understood that she was speaking only to her mind.

Celeborn smiled. "Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil." The others started to leave, but Kestrel stayed, remembering Galadriel's words. She noticed, without much surprise, that Legolas stayed also.

Angel came to the gap in the stairs. "Now, what do I do here?" she asked herself. Suddenly, she had a burst of inspiration. "I can make wings and fly over!" And yes, she did. Shimmery wings burst out of her back, and she flew over the gap.

A while later, she reached the bridge. Again, she flew over the gap, landing on the bridge. "I think Aragorn and everybody else are way ahead of me. I probably should go catch up." She walked up the stairs into the sunlight.

Now, this is what she really said:

"what should i do?its so big and i cant jump over!"

"im an angel i can fly!"

"i think eragon sweetie is far ahead of didnt wait for me."

When Legolas revealed that he was a Guardian, I was tempted to write "Kestrel, I…am…your…FATHER!" Heehee. :P


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Hope you liked that last chapter! As I said in the first chapter, I need to send Kestrel and Angel to another fandom after this one. If nobody says anything by the time I finish this, they're going to Narnia. But you've got a lot of time, because this one is only going over FotR. So I still have to do TT and RotK.

Please click on that shiny gray button at the bottom of the page marked "Review"! I'm sorry that I have no virtual treats to offer you this time.

**Disclaimer: I own Kestrel and Angel.**

Chapter 7

"Kestrel Hunting Hawk Eradoni, you know who you are." Celeborn said, once everybody else had left.

"Not quite. I know my mission, and I know part of my heritage, and that's it." she replied.

Galadriel smiled. "You know all you need to know. More will be revealed to you as time goes on. And as for you, Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion, your task is to protect the Hunting Hawk. You will be her mentor and her guide. Go with her where she goes. You will not be killed. I can see it."

"But what about her?" Legolas asked, looking at Kestrel.

Galadriel's smile faded. "Her future, I cannot see. Whether her soul will go to the void, I do not know. But this I know: She will survive this war. So there will always be one heir left, no matter what."

"The two of you will follow Aragorn where he goes, here in Middle-earth. Do not try to follow anybody else. And do not abandon him. This is how you will fulfill your mission. You are not the Ring-bearers. You cannot destroy the Ring. You are warriors, and fighting is how you will save the first heir." Celeborn said.

Suddenly a thought leaped to her mind, and Kestrel asked, "What's up with 'Hunting Hawk'?"

The Elf-lord answered, "You are of the Hawk Clan, Kestrel. This is shown in your name. The Champion of the Hawk Clan always had a battle name. Yours is the Hunting Hawk. This was chosen by your parents, both members of the Hawk Clan as well. In the language of the Guardians, your fighting epithet is _ie Norilemro_. And your name, Kestrel, is _Allemro. Allemro Eradoni._"

"Allemro Eradoni." Kestrel whispered. "That is my name? It sounds familiar, somehow…"

Galadriel explained, "It should. You were born Allemro, before the Destroyers went to Yetali. It is your real name."

"Tell me more about the Clans." Kestrel requested. "I know only of the Hawk Clan and the Leaf Clan. Surely there are more?"

"Yes. There are more. The Clans are of the Elements, save two. The Clan of Hawk and of Light. The other Clans are Wind, Ocean, Fire, and Leaf. It is generally known that those of the Hawk Clan are better physical fighters than the others, and so therefore the strongest Guardian, the leader of the army, is normally of the Hawk Clan. The Light Clan, however, is where the leaders of the Guardians come from. Our leader right now, Peren, is of the Light Clan, as are we." Galadriel explained.

Celeborn said, "Go now and rest. Many trials lie ahead of you. For while Frodo's quest will last but a few months, yours will last much longer. Sauron is a Destroyer, and while he will die if the Ring is destroyed, the other Destroyers will feel his death. And they will sense that you are still alive, and then try to kill you. This quest will be your easiest."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

As they descended the stairs around the tree, Legolas asked, "Are you tired?"

"No, not really. Why?" Kestrel asked back.

"The hobbits looked exhausted. I was just wondering. And Lord Celeborn DID say that you have a long quest ahead of you." Legolas replied.

Kestrel smiled. "I have you to help me. Why should I care? Anyways, I'm a night person." They walked on in silence for a while, Kestrel enjoying the night air.

Suddenly, Legolas said, "Allemro. It's a nice name."

"It feels like my own, but I don't know why. I've never heard it before. Do you have a name in the language of the Guardians?" Kestrel inquired.

"Rolakemli. It means the same as my Elvish name. Greenleaf." Legolas answered.

Kestrel smiled. "It's really…musical. I like it."

When they reached the bottom, Kestrel's ears picked up the soft singing of Elves, in Elvish, of course. And she did NOT know Elvish, to her chagrin.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said.

Merry, who was literally making his bed, heard him and asked, "What do they say about him?"

Legolas sighed. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near." _And JUST when I thought I'd gotten over it. Figures. Here come angsty moments! _

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Kestrel had set up her bed, and was tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep. She heard Aragorn and Boromir talking outside the tree, too faintly for her to hear. Even though Lórien was pretty much THE most protected place she'd been in since Rivendell, her senses were on high alert. _And anyways, what DID happen to Angel? Our best hope would be that she got stuck at the bridge in Moria. If she's still following us…yeah. Whatever._

It seemed like hours later, perhaps midnight, when she awoke to the sound of Frodo leaving the tree. She got up also, trying to be as silent and unnoticeable as possible. Following the hobbit, she descended a set of stairs.

With a start, she noticed that Frodo was heading towards Galadriel, who had descended to a garden at the foot of the stairs. The Lady of Light filled a silver pitcher with water from a small fountain, pouring it into a stone basin upon an ornate stand.

"Will you look into the mirror?" she asked Frodo. Kestrel ran lightly back up the stairs, hiding behind a tree right above the Elf and the hobbit.

"What will I see?" Frodo asked, wary.

Galadriel stepped back from the basin. "Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things…" Frodo stepped up onto a platform below the mirror.

"Things that were, things that are, and things…that have not yet come to pass." Galadriel finished. Frodo leaned over, peering into the mirror.

From her vantage point, Kestrel could see into the mirror perfectly fine, yet as Frodo alternately gasped and shut his eyes, all she could see was the hobbit's reflection. _Elf-magic._ However, she did notice the ring coming out of Frodo's shirt, and slowly pulling him towards the water. Suddenly, Frodo fell backwards and landed on the grass. Kestrel barely stifled a gasp.

Galadriel looked up, seeing Kestrel, even though only her eyes were visible. The Elf-lady smiled slightly, shaking her head. Then she spoke to Frodo.

"I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind." She continued, but either she was talking so softly that Kestrel couldn't hear her, or she was communicating to Frodo's mind. Kestrel chose the latter as an explanation.

Frodo opened his palm, and Kestrel could see the Ring and its chain. It took all her self-control to keep from gasping, once again. It was only the third time she had seen the Ring.

"You offer it to me freely. I do not deny my heart has greatly desired this." Galadriel said audibly. She advanced towards Frodo, her hand hovering above the Ring.

"In place of a Dark Lord, you would have a Queen!" she suddenly shouted, arms flung wide. Her image had changed, now murky and green. As if there was a sudden wind, her hair and clothes flew back.

"Not Dark, but beautiful! And terrible as the Dawn! Treacherous as the Sea! Stronger than the foundations of the Earth!" Galadriel shouted. Though Kestrel doubted that this was really Galadriel, the Lady of Light. Her eyes had sunk in deep and become black, and through her voice, Kestrel heard a male voice speaking. _Sauron?_

Suddenly, Galadriel reverted back to her normal form. Speaking with the voice of a heart that had been relieved of a burden, she said, "I pass the test! I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel." She turned away from Frodo.

"I cannot do this alone." Frodo said, his voice shaking.

Galadriel turned back, facing the hobbit. "You are a Ring-bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone." She turned her back on him, looking towards Kestrel and nodding. Frodo, sensing that he was dismissed, left.

Kestrel came down the stairs, barely missing being seen by Frodo. "You were watching." Galadriel stated, not accused.

Kestrel nodded slightly. "Yes, I was. Though I do not understand what I saw."

"Each looks into the mirror and sees differently. Will you look?" Galadriel asked.

Kestrel hesitated, not sure if she should. Finally, "Yes."

She came over to the mirror. Eschewing the platform, she put her hands on the rim and looked into the water. At first, she just saw her reflection, but then the picture changed.

Black-armored Orcs overrunning Rivendell and Lothlórien. Pitiless men in Army uniforms coming to her neighborhood on Earth and marching everybody out at gunpoint. Monsters walking amidst a courtyard of stone statues, each statue a creature in varying degrees of despair and pain. Men clothed entirely in black, invading a stone citadel and setting fire to all the houses, not caring if there were people inside or not. Human-sized rats, weasels and foxes dragging lines of roped human-sized mice, squirrels, and moles out of a big sandstone building, now going up in flames.

She gasped at these, but there were more. Legolas turning away from her, a look of hurt and despair in his eyes. A leopard glancing at her, then stalking away with tail held high. Elrond sailing off in a ship, avoiding Kestrel's eyes. Her parents, turning away, with the look of disappointment that Kestrel had seen only once.

Kestrel stumbled back. "No!"

Galadriel said gently, "Look again." As if compelled by an invisible power, Kestrel walked back to the mirror and looked once more. Again, she saw her face at first, but the reflection shifted.

Much happier scenes followed. A group of people her age smiling at her, each with a look of thanks in their eyes. A blond-haired girl a few years older than her smiling and sheathing a sword. Aragorn hugging Arwen. Sam kissing a pretty hobbit, apparently at his wedding. Legolas picking up a little girl and whirling her around. To her shock, Kestrel realized that the girl looked a lot like her, except with the pointy ears of an Elf. The mirror faded, and Kestrel was staring at her own face once more.

"What did I see?" Kestrel asked, her voice shaking.

"What will happen should your mission fail. And what would happen should it succeed." Galadriel answered.

Kestrel whispered, "Legolas?"

"I have seen it, though you do not know it yet." Galadriel smiled.

"But…he's just a friend! I'm not in love with him! Wait…yes, I am." She sobered, suddenly realizing her feelings for the blonde-haired Elf. She closed her eyes briefly. "I'm not a Mary-Sue like Angel, am I?"

Galadriel shook her head slightly. "No, you are not. You have your flaws, and you have your temptations."

Kestrel sighed in relief. "Somehow, that makes me feel better."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

The next morning, when Kestrel woke up, she saw boats being prepared for them on the shore. Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas were already up.

"Up, Kestrel! We're leaving! Galadriel and Celeborn have given us Elven-cloaks for our journey!" Legolas said, beckoning to her. She hesitated, remembering the events of the previous night. _Legolas and me. I never would have known. Galadriel, are you sure you're right this time?_

"I am right, Allemro." Galadriel said to her mind. Kestrel looked up, seeing the Lady of Light standing at a distance. She smiled.

Later, as they were about to leave, Celeborn called them to the trees. "Long has it been since we clothed strangers in the clothing of our people. But that is not our only gift. Legolas Thranduilion…"

Legolas approached Celeborn and Galadriel, who were standing hand in hand. "Yes, my lord?"

Galadriel presented him with a beautiful silver bow. "A bow of the Galadhrim, for you, prince of Greenwood." Legolas accepted it, wonder in his eyes. He made his way down to the riverbank, waiting for the others.

"Kestrel Eradoni…" Galadriel beckoned. Kestrel approached her, unsure of the gift that she would get. _Am I even worthy?_

Celeborn beckoned to a silver-clad Elf, who pulled a bundle wrapped in white cloth from behind a tree. He handed it to the Elf-lord, who presented it to Kestrel. "This is the armor of your mother, the Striking Eagle. Bear it well." Kestrel wonderingly accepted it.

"How do you have her armor?" she whispered.

Galadriel smiled. "She quickly traveled here to give it to us for safekeeping before you went to Earth. Now, we can finally pass it on." Kestrel bowed and was about to go to the boats when Galadriel put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait."Kestrel halted, not sure what was going to happen next.

Galadriel knelt down and picked up a sword sheathed in a gold scabbard. Standing straight up, she presented it to Kestrel hilt first. "This is _Lemrocalir_, Hawktalon in the language of the Guardians. It was forged for you when we first heard of your coming. It will never break nor will its edge ever be dulled. It will serve you well throughout your quest."

Kestrel took it, strapping it to her belt and taking off her old sword. "What do I do with this, then?" she asked.

"I will take it. For the day may come when you will have need of it." The Lady of Light said, stepping forward to take the sword.

"Thanks." Kestrel said, stepping back and heading towards the boats.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took." Celeborn called. The hobbits shuffled up, and Kestrel couldn't help snickering at the height difference between them and the Elves. _I wouldn't like to be a hobbit…they're so friggin short!_

Galadriel looked down and smiled, presenting them with hobbit-sized swords that looked like long daggers to Kestrel. "These were once wielded by the Noldorin. They are our gift to you now. Do not fear. You will find your courage." Merry and Pippin accepted the swords, smiling with wonder at the gift they had received. They, too, joined Legolas and Kestrel by the boats.

"Who are the Guardians?" Pippin asked, ever inquisitive.

Kestrel shook her head, smiling. "Nothing you need to know about. That knowledge is for me alone."

"And me!" Legolas said. Kestrel sent him a glare that said, _Shut up._ The Elf backed away, eyes wide in mock fear.

"Why won't you tell us?" Merry asked.

Kestrel facepalmed. "Because. You don't need to know." _Typical. Hobbits. Are. So. Annoying._

Just then, she heard Galadriel speaking. "This is for you, Samwise Gamgee." Turning to look, she saw the Lady of Light handing Sam a small wooden box. It had something carved on it, but, after all, she didn't have the eyesight of an Elf.

"What is it, my Lady?" Sam asked, looking at the box.

"It is a bit of soil from my orchard. Sprinkle just a little anywhere, and your plants will grow as never before." Galadriel said, smiling. Sam nodded, coming towards Kestrel and the others near the boats. As he got closer, Kestrel could see an ornate G carved on the lid of the box. _G for…Galadriel? Either I have a bad memory, or I'm simply not supposed to know this. Because I clearly remember a box of soil in the book._

Merry broke the silence, and although Kestrel could hear Celeborn speaking, she didn't feel like listening to the Elf-lord. "So, where are we going?"

Kestrel smiled. "If I recall correctly, isn't that Pippin's line?"

"No, I mean, where are we going next? Where are we going to stop for dinner?" Merry quickly amended.

Kestrel closed her eyes and sighed. _Hobbits._ Legolas answered, "Aragorn is our leader. Ask him."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

Kestrel joined Legolas and Gimli in one boat, Merry and Pippin going with Boromir, and Frodo, Sam, and Aragorn taking the third. She sat in the back of the boat by herself, looking into the distance behind her. Suddenly, on the west bank, she thought she caught a glimpse of Galadriel, hand raised, cloaked in white.

"We shall yet meet, Norilemro. But the time of my people is fading. Soon, I will go to the Grey Havens, and unless someone there summons you, Celeborn and I will not see you again after that. Farewell, Kestrel! You are needed." Kestrel started. Galadriel was once again speaking to her mind. She nodded slowly at the Lady of Light, watching as she disappeared from view.

Legolas, who was paddling the boat, suddenly turned around. "Kestrel! Here. One paddler is too little for this heavy boat, even if he has the strength of an Elf." He handed her a paddle.

Kestrel smiled, accepting the task that Legolas had subtly put on her, and noted as she paddled that Gimli was talking to Legolas. Very loudly.

"I have looked the last upon that which was fairest. Henceforward I will call nothing fair, unless it be her gift." Gimli said, a teary sound in his voice.

Filled with curiousity, she asked, "What did she give you?"

Gimli turned around, smiling through his tears. "I asked for one golden strand of her hair. She gave me three." Kestrel nodded. _Apparently Dwarves have emotion after all…_

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

After a few days of listless traveling on the river, with nothing to set apart each day from the last, Kestrel's spirits were lifted when she heard Aragorn say, "Look, Frodo! The Argonath!" She looked up, gasping at the two huge stone figures. Each was solemn and stern, with their left hands held up, palms facing outward. Guardians of the river. _Were the people who carved them Guardians?_ Kestrel couldn't help but wonder.

"Come on, we're going ashore!" Legolas said, startling her out of her reviere. She nodded and began paddling towards the right shore, like everybody else.

When they reached a gravely beach, she jumped out first and helped Gimli pull the boat in. Aragorn and Boromir's boats had reached there before them, and Sam was already setting up a fire.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn said, tossing a pack on the ground.

Gimli stood up from where he had been resting next to Pippin and Sam. "Oh, yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil: a winding labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Pippin looked up, alarmed. _Sarcasm, dear Peregrin Took!_

"Festering, stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see!" Gimli finished, stomping his foot for dramatic effect.

Aragorn nodded. "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strenght, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my…?" Gimli growled. Kestrel giggled. _Well, that was funny…_

"Are you laughing at me?" the small, but formidable dwarf asked.

Kestrel quickly sobered, shaking her head. "Laughing at you? Me? What are you talking about?"

"We should leave now." Legolas said quietly to Aragorn.

The Ranger shook his head. "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it!" the Elf said urgently.

Aragorn looked him in the eye. "We cannot move right now. What say you, Kestrel?" he asked.

Startled at being consulted, she managed, "I'm not sure. I mean, Legolas IS an Elf, and you're only a Man. If there are Orcs on the eastern shore, as you say, then we certainly can't go now, can we? But I feel like something's going to happen soon, something big. I just don't know what."

Merry, who had returned with his arms full of wood that he had gathered, asked, "Where's Frodo?"

Kestrel quickly looked around. Merry was right; Frodo was missing! "Come on! We have to go look for him!" she said, beckoning to Legolas.

She followed Aragorn's gaze to Boromir's shield, resting on his pack. "And Boromir, too." he said quietly.

"And Boromir." she agreed.

Aragorn ordered, "You take the north, Legolas. I'll take the west. Kestrel, go to the south. Gimli, keep watch over the camp." They nodded, and Aragorn, Legolas, and Kestrel headed off to look for the missing Hobbit and Man.

She headed towards the south, seeing nothing but fallen leaves and the odd stretch of forest. "Boromir? Frodo? Where are you?" she called. Suddenly she heard the clang of steel on steel. Battle!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. This is the last chapter! And after this, I'm going into "Of Discoveries", which covers The Two Towers, which was my favorite movie (and book). Yippee! Please review!

**Disclaimer: As you know, I do not own LotR.**

Chapter 8

Kestrel rushed into the camp, startling Gimli from where he had been sitting and smoking. "Come, Gimli! I hear battle to the west!"

The Dwarf sprang up, clutching his axe. "Battle? Lead me to it!" Kestrel nodded and ran off into the woods, towards the sounds of fighting that she heard.

They came upon a stone ruin, with Aragorn fighting by himself against a troop of hideous Orcs. "Come on, let's go!" Kestrel beckoned to Gimli. As they flew into battle, Kestrel noticed an arrow suddenly speeding into an Orc's forehead. _Legolas._

Kestrel pulled Lemrocalir from its sheath, gripping the two-handed hilt with both hands. As an Orc came snarling into her vision, she quickly chopped at its neck, wincing when it fell with a fountain of blood erupting from its arteries. Then as she fell into the melee of battle, she lost all sense of individual movement. Sometimes she could discern a kick here or a stab there, but most of it was just instinct.

Suddenly she heard three loud, distinct blasts on a horn. And it was definitely NOT an Orc her way towards Aragorn, she shouted, "What was that?"

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas answered.

Aragorn said, "Boromir!"

"He's in trouble!" Kestrel yelled. "Come on!" They ran down a wooded hill, Kestrel sheathing her sword and shooting a few Orcs with her bow as they went. When they reached the bottom of the hill, Boromir came into view.

Kestrel shot an Orc that had been menacing him from behind, then put her bow away and unsheathed Lemrocalir and her dagger at the same time. As she leaped onto the first Orc, a sound came uncalled from her throat that sounded exactly like a hawk's cry.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

"What WAS that?" Merry whispered from where he had been watching the battle.

Pippin shrugged, but suddenly, understanding dawned on him. "Kestrel."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

As Kestrel fought fiercely with another sneering Orc, the lead Uruk-hai came into her field of vision. She was distracted for a moment, watching the Uruk-hai, and that moment was all it took. Suddenly she was on the ground, the stinking foot of an Orc pressed down on her neck, cutting off her air supply. It snarled, raising its sword for the final blow.

Kestrel summoned all her strength and rolled over, sticking her dagger deep into the Orc's foot at the same time the point of an arrow erupted from its neck. It fell silently, lifeless eyes staring up at the trees. She pulled her dagger out.

"Well, that was an wasted arrow, Legolas." she muttered as she exchanged a flurry of blows with yet another Orc. Spearing it in the stomach, she pulled away, looking for more battle.

She saw the Uruk-hai captain coming with a crossbow, fitted with a black-fletched arrow. He lifted it up and aimed at Boromir. Kestrel screamed with horror.

"BOROMIR!" But the Gondorian was too caught up in his battle to hear her. He suddenly jerked back at the blow to his shoulder, falling to the ground. Kestrel breathed a sigh of relief as he rose again, swinging his sword at another Orc, who fell screaming.

Another Orc suddenly lunged between her shoulder blades. Instinct told her to turn, and luckily, the blade passed by harmlessly, Kestrel clunking the Orc on the back of the neck as it passed by with its sword. It fell to the ground.

She noticed the captain walking further down the slope, once again aiming and firing. The next arrow hit Boromir in the stomach, and he dropped to his knees. Kestrel gasped with shock. _Not again! No! Boromir can't die!_

In the midst of mental pain and anguish, Kestrel ran towards the Uruk-hai, sword raised and aiming for his head. "NORILEMRO!" she yelled, once again, a battle cry bursting uncalled from her mouth.

Suddenly a black shape crashed into her side, knocking her down. She rolled onto her back, ready to spring and leap at whatever had stopped her progress. She jumped up, and felt a burning pain in her forearm. Ignoring this, she thrust Lemrocalir into the Orc's open mouth. It fell with a thud.

It was then Kestrel noticed Boromir, kneeling and swaying on the ground with three arrows sticking out of him. The Uruk-hai leader had stopped before him, smiling cruelly and drawing its bow, ready to deliver the final blow. The other Orcs were nowhere to be seen, and to her horror, neither were Merry and Pippin.

Kestrel was too far away to do anything to help the Gondorian, and anyways, she was frozen to the spot. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" But then Aragorn flew into him, sending him to the ground. The black-fletched arrow flew off harmlessly.

As Aragorn and the Uruk-hai battled, Kestrel ran to Boromir. He was still kneeling and grimacing in pain. She helped him lie down. "You'll be all right. Aragorn has some _athelas_. You'll live, Boromir." she whispered anxiously as she started to pull out the arrows.

"No, Kestrel. Leave it. There's no hope for me now." Boromir said weakly, staying her hand. She pulled back, looking him full in the face.

"No, Boromir. Don't tell me…" she trailed off, tears threatening to burst.

Boromir smiled faintly. "Yes, Kestrel. My lifeblood is bleeding away."

Kestrel noticed that Aragorn had beaten the Uruk-hai. Breathing heavily, he rushed to Boromir's side. "No!"

"They took the little ones." Boromir said, grasping Aragorn's shoulder.

Aragorn gently removed his hand. "Be still."

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked urgently.

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn said softly.

Boromir, now breathing heavily, said, "Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn said.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Boromir sighed.

Aragorn reached out to pull the arrows out. "No, Boromir! You fought bravely. You have earned your honor."

"Leave it! It is over. The world of Men will fall, and all will come to darkness…and my city to ruin." Boromir mourned, staying Aragorn's hand as he had Kestrel's.

Aragorn shook his head. "I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail."

Boromir smiled. "Our people?"

Aragorn nodded.

"Our people." Boromir finished, grabbing for his sword. Kestrel handed it to him, and Aragorn helped him clasp it to his chest.

With his last breaths, Boromir said, "I would have followed you, my brother…my captain…my King!" With this, he grew still. Kestrel bit her lip, turning aside. This time, she could not stop the tears. _Not again! Why…why did this have to happen? Why did you…_

She heard Aragorn say, "Be at peace, son of Gondor." He stood up, and Kestrel turned around. She saw Legolas and Gimli appear out of the woods. Legolas closed his eyes in mourning, and Gimli turned away.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." Aragorn said.

"But the White City that he so loved, Minas Tirith, it will not fall. Neither will the World of Men. I swear that, as long as I live, free Men will live in Middle-earth! I swear this on my sword." Kestrel said, drawing Lemrocalir and kissing the blade.

Legolas knelt by Boromir's body. "Come. We must prepare the burial. He will be sent off in the manner of one of Círdan's fallen Elves. He is worthy of this honor."

0oO0oO0oO0oO0

They laid Boromir to rest in one of the white Elven boats, his sword clasped in his hands, his shield at his head, and the cloven Horn of Gondor by his side. Kestrel helped send the boat on its way, watching as it sailed off along the river before disappearing in the mists of the Falls of Rauros. She began to sing softly.

"There is a higher road

One we all must take

It is the path of the fallen.

They may be gone

But we will not forget them

They will live on in our hearts.

Warriors brave

Who gave all they could give

Offered their lives

So that others would live.

No one can tell what my heart longed to say

When I had to leave here, and you had to stay."

She bowed her head, closing her eyes briefly, and just let the tears come. _Why didn't this happen with Gandalf? Why wasn't I so emotional then?_

Then Kestrel noticed that now, there was only one boat left. "Frodo's gone!"

"And Sam with him." Aragorn said, strapping on Boromir's vambraces with tears in his eyes.

Legolas shoved the third boat in the water. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!"

Aragorn sighed, turning away from them.

"We're not going to follow them?" Kestrel asked.

Aragorn replied, "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Legolas abandoned the boat and came to stand next to Aragorn and Kestrel.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said, stomping the butt of his axe on the ground.

Aragorn put his hands on Gimli and Legolas' shoulders, including Kestrel in his gaze and smile. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death." _Heck no._ "Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

Legolas, Gimli, and Kestrel grinned at each other. "Oh yeah!" Kestrel exclaimed, doing a fistpump. "I challenge you both to a contest: who can kill the most Orcs!"

Gimli laughed. "Ha! Of course I accept!"

"And so do I." Legolas said, smiling.

"Come on, let's go!" Aragorn beckoned, running into the woods. Kestrel, Gimli, and Legolas followed him.

**Yayness! First ever multichapter fanfic finished! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and the second verse of the song belongs to Brian Jacques' estate – it's from **_**The Long Patrol**_**. Redwall, for those of you who don't know what the heck I'm talking about.**


End file.
